February 4, 2016 Smackdown results
The February 4, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on February 2, 2016 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Summary With WWE Fastlane just 10 days away, SmackDown featured a challenge for greatness from Y2J, an unlikely Divas alliance, a six-man slugfest pitting the power of positivity against a band of outcasts and a knockdown, drag-out tag team main event. Roman Reigns’ showdown against Rusev came to a sudden halt when The League of Nations’ King Barrett and Alberto Del Rio interfered and forced the referee to call for the bell. As a post-match assault ensued, Dean Ambrose charged the ring to even the odds. But in the midst of his unpredictable assault, he accidentally took out his brothers-in-arms. This left him on the wrong end of a 3-on-1 assault. Luckily for him, Reigns recovered, brought a chair into the equation and sent The League heading for the hills. Three days after defeateding Kevin Owens on Raw, Dolph Ziggler sat-in on SmackDown commentary to watch The Prizefighter battle United States Champion Kalisto. When the action spread outside the ring in the height of the contest, Owens opted to powerbomb the titleholder directly onto The Showoff. Owens didn't have the last laugh, however, as Ziggler recovered quickly enough to distract his brash adversary and paved the way for Kalisto to roll him up for the victory. With Braun Strowman in his corner, The Wyatt Family's Erick Rowan went to war against Ryback. In the final moments of the contest, The Big Guy used his opponent as a human battering ram to knock an interfering Black Sleep from the ring apron. This stunned Rowan long enough for The Human Wrecking Ball to finish him off with the Meathook Clothesline. Ryback was not able to celebrate for long, though, thanks to Strowman's post-match cheapshot that sent the victorious Superstar out of the ring. After Becky Lynch came to Sasha's aid on Raw, The Irish Lass Kicker came to a dangerous understanding with The Boss on SmackDown. On Raw's edition of “Miz TV,” AJ Styles responded to The Miz's rude behavior by attacking The A-Lister. As a result of their altercation, the two Superstars squared off on SmackDown — with Chris Jericho joining the SmackDown announce team. But after The Phenomenal One made The Awesome One tap-out with an innovative Calf Crusher out of nowhere, Y2J entered the ring with a huge challenge. A week and a half earlier, Styles had reigned triumphant over Jericho in his Raw debut. Already aware that Styles is good, the six-time World Champion wanted to find out if the up-and-comer was great. With that in mind, Jericho challenged Styles to a rematch next week on SmackDown. Prior to their match against The Social Outcasts, WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day pontificated on the importance of gold and how it makes them better than the rest. Perhaps a bit of their argument was deflated, however, when The Social Outcasts emerged to point out that their titles were clearly made of bronze. In the final moments of their subsequent 6-Man Tag Team Match, The New Day thwarted The Outcasts’ attempt to use the ropes for leverage to get the pin. Kofi Kinston then turned around and used that very idea against them, utilizing the ropes to pin Curtis Axel. After getting defeated in a non-title match against Brie Bella on Raw, reigning Divas Champion Charlotte got back on track by making Team Bella's Alicia Fox tap-out to the Figure-Eight Leglock. While checking out of his hotel, R-Truth encountered the most bizarre bellhop ever. After Dean Ambrose accidently made contact with Roman Reigns during a brawl with The League of Nations earlier in the night, the big question heading into SmackDown's main event was: Will the brothers-in-arms be able to coexist en route to their WWE World Heavyweight Title No. 1 Contender's Triple Threat Match at WWE Fastlane? For a moment, the issue resurfaced in the midst of the action, when Dean Ambrose dove through the ropes and nearly took down The Big Dog again. But the pair quickly regrouped and laid waste to their opposition outside the ring. This paved the way for Reigns to hit the Spear on Rusev for the victory. Results ; ; *Roman Reigns defeated Rusev (w/ Alberto Del Rio & King Barrett) by DQ (3:02) *Kalisto defeated Kevin Owens (9:07) *Ryback defeated Erick Rowan (w/ Braun Strowman) (2:58) *AJ Styles defeated The Miz by submission (10:17) *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated The Social Outcasts (Adam Rose, Curtis Axel & Heath Slater) (8:00) *Charlotte (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Brie Bella) by submission (3:57) *Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns defeated The League of Nations (Alberto Del Rio & Rusev) (w/ King Barrett) (7:46) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns v Rusev February 4, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg Kalisto v Kevin Owens February 4, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg Ryback v Erick Rowan February 4, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg AJ Styles v The Miz February 4, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg The New Day v The Social Outcasts February 4, 2016 Smackdown.37.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.38.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.39.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.40.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.41.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.42.jpg Charlotte v Alicia Fox February 4, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v The League Of Nations February 4, 2016 Smackdown.31.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.32.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.33.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.34.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.35.jpg February 4, 2016 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #859 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #859 at WWE.com * Smackdown #859 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events